bite me if you can
by IKTHYIA
Summary: My name is Rosemarie Mazur. I am a non-royal moroi but am still very important. I am a fire user and in love with two men. This is my story. REVEIW! please read it you don't like it you could always press back.
1. phone call

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA no matter how much I want to.**

RPOV

My name is Rosemarie Mazur. I am a non-royal moroi but am still very important. I am a fire user and in love with two men. This is my story.

"Hello dad, why are you calling so late?" I questioned him. He chuckled.

"Always straight to the point, just like me," then he went deadly serious. "Because of recent events you will be assigned a guardian from Russia. There's not going to be any arguments. Good bye Kiz, love you."

Then the line went dead. He hung up on me. Daddy is always so rude

"What was that all about" my best friend Lissa Dragomir, who is a royal from a very small family, asked while painting her nails.

"Dad's assigned me a guardian and I need to know how to get rid of them," I said simply. She stopped painting her nails and turned around.

"Shouldn't you wait till you meet them before you make a decision, Rose? You never know, you might actually like them."

"I doubt that but you're right as always" I said and she beamed at me.

"Yep" she said brightly "Now I'm going to meet Andre" she said blowing her nails.

"No you're not, you're going to meet Christian, and there's no point denying it; I heard it through the bond and you just suck at lying," I laughed.

Oh did I mention that we have a bond? You see we went swimming at Lissa's summer house's lake and I went to dive in. I didn't realize how shallow the water was and I fell unconscious. By the time the guardians got me out it was too late, or so we thought. Because Lissa controls spirit, she managed to bring me back, which meant that we were bonded.

"I am not a terrible liar!" Lissa said clearly hurt.

"Of course you're not. But you're just too nice of a person to lie," I told her and she immediately felt better. She put on some make up and before she left I added teasingly, "Have fun."

She blushed furiously and I laughed. When she was gone I went to bed and sleep came quickly.

**Sorry this is so short my 1st chapters usually are. Oh and the more reviews I get the faster I will update.**


	2. Meeting Dimitri

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or the characters. **

**RPOV **

I woke up to Lissa stupid alarm clock going off I stood up and decided to dress to impress this new guardian I wore a black halter neck top that hugged my body to show my curves I am tall and slim like most mori except I am one of the lucky mori who have deathly curves and a slight tan from being out in the sun. I mean the sun still bothers me I mean I am a mori but I still like it I picked a mini skirt and my favourite lace up black knee high boots put on light make-up brushed hair up into a pony tail and grabbed my purse and walked to kivoras office I walked in and stood and looked at my new guardian he was young maybe mid twenties and was really tall 6-6 or 6-7 with shoulder length tied back in a short pony tail. Dark brown eyes and a long brown duster I had to admit he was hot he looked me over as well "Miss Mazur, this Dimitri Belikov, he is your new guardian and will follow you everywhere he has already been given your schedule I suggest you go to class before your late." Kivora said then I walked out of her office then started walking towards to feeders "Miss Mazur where are we going your 1st class is over campus" Mr. Goody goody said

"I have to go to the feeders" I told him bluntly I walked in and fed then went to my 1st class French which I made just in time. "Miss Mauzr how do you say what is this in French" the bitch of a teacher asked

"What is what" I said

"Oh come on we both know you aren't going to get so just say so" she said and the class snickered _Bonjour, comment est-ce _I heard in my head "Bonjour, comment est-ce" I said and miss jerked back in surprise I shot Lisssa a grateful look "you must have cheated to kivoras office now" she screeched I grabbed my stuff flung my bag one shoulder and walked out of the room with the Russian behind me.

"Miss Mauzr what are you doing here so early you don't have elemental class till next period, so what are you doing here?" the bitch asked

"I answered a question in French and miss thought I cheated" I said

"Did you"

"No how could I have?"

"Fine you may go, but if I see you in here again today you will have 2 detentions" she said d then smirked. Great I'm definitely going to have detention today I thought as I crashed into someone I looked up to see Andre.


	3. Andre

**Sorry for the late update, I've been extremely busy with school. **

RPOV

"Sorry, Andre, I didn't see you there" I apologized when I bumped into Lissa's gorgeous older brother. 

"Its fine, why aren't you in class?" he asked. 

"Well Miss Bitch asked me a question in French but I didn't know the answer so Lissa sent me the phrase through our bond. So I gave her the right answer and she accused me of cheating – because for once the answer was correct – and sent me to Kirova's!" I complained.

"Well wasn't that technically cheating?" he asked, clearly amused. I shot him a glare.

"That's not the point," I said ignorantly. 

"Then what is?" he said. 

"She hates me. She loves picking on me. And she doesn't even know about the bond," I said. 

"Well that sucks, I could tutor you - if you want," he offered. Oh my god! This is great, I've had a major crush on him since I was like ten, this is so amazing!

"Yeah that would be great … I'm sure you could teach me … a lot of things," I stumbled on my words while trying to be as cool as possible. He smirked.

"Well how about we meet in your common room, tonight, around eight," he said. 

"Sure" I replied brightly. 

"See ya then" he said and walked off. Then the bell rang and students came rushing out of their classes towards the cafeteria. Just then I spotted Lissa and called out to her.

"Hey, how many did Kirova give you this time?" she asked. I didn't need to her to elaborate to know that she was talking about detentions. Yeah I was known for my bad reputation with the headmistress. 

"Oh I don't have detention," she gasped. "But if I get sent back to her office today then I get two detentions. Oh and by the way Andre's tutoring me in French." 

"Oh."

Then I noticed the dark stooping shadow that had been following me around all day. It was my new guardian of course.

"Oh and Lissa this is Guardian Belikov," I said introducing him. Belikov bowed his head respectfully. 

"Princess," he said.

"Please, call me Lissa," she prompted politely. 

"I prefer to keep professional with my charges," he said gruffly. 

"Oh," she said then a thick silence enveloped our table. She gave me a sly, knowing look, then leaned in and whispered, "He looks hot." 

"I know," I whispered back. I turned to look at him. Belikov wore an amused expression, one of his brows arched over the brown eye. Oh god, did he hear us? Lissa and I both blushed involuntarily. Then to my pleasure, the bell rang, or not, as my next class was elemental class. I was sure to have detention today, I thought, as I walked through the doors.

**I'm sorry to say this but I'm holding the story hostage five reviews or no update.**


	4. magic class

**I'm so sorry I know I said I would update when I got five reviews but I got around eight before I did. Thanks to those who did review. **

**Last week I did the 40hr famine I gave up technolgy. This week I had the flu and my brother wouldn't let me near the computer till I was better and I have heaps of assignments and QCAT testing. Did I mention I was sorry? Anyways here the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or the characters; the awesome and talented Richelle** **Mead does.**

RPOV

I walked into the class room to be met by the usual; people throwing paper planes, some fire user burning someone's hair and a couple making out in the corner of the room. Typical, I thought. Then the teacher walked in and everybody stopped what they were doing and moved to their seats.

Miss Enzbern is a vulture. Literally; you make one mistake or peer out of the collective and she would swoop and pick on you all class. Personally I think it was just an excuse to hand out multiple detentions. Unfortunately I was her favorite student to pick on. Don't ask me why, it was something to do with my parents; she loathes them.

"Now because of Her Majesty's new law, a new elemental class for each element will be introduced to the curriculum. It will teach you the basics of offensive magic and will be taught by me, now if you would like to sign up for this class the sheet is here. There are twenty vacant spaces, on a first comes basis. Now hurry up, I have a class to run." she snapped.

Pros: Learn more about offensive magic. (Even though I already know heaps).

Cons: Is being taught by the vulture.

No offensive magic classes for me. Unfortunately the rest of the class thought the opposite, and they raced up to the book and singed up. Miss Enzbern sneered at me and I knew that I would be her toy this lesson. Would detention really be so bad?

"Miss Mazure," she started, yep definitely double detention

"Oh go get screwed," I told her while I gathered my things and walk out of the room. I faintly heard her scream after me.

"Miss Mazure, go to the headmistress' office," I laughed and did just that with my shadow following behind me.

I walked into Kirova's office turned to her desk and said, "I know I've got detention. I know the time and place, now if you'll excuse me; I've got things to do."

I walked out of the office with Kirova spluttering remarks behind me. I went to my dorm room, shut the door and lay on my bed with Dimitri standing in the corner.

"So Dimitri how come your so formal and don't speak, it gets really annoying having silent company," I said. I know some moroi like to have silent guardians but I'm not one of them.

"I like to remain formal with my charges," he said stiffly.

"But how come," I enquired again. There was a long pause and I could see that he was struggling to hold up his 'guardian mask', as I like to call it. Then he spoke.

"My previous charge and I were good friends, and when he died I was a wreck. So from now on I like to keep it formal with my charges to prevent that from reoccurring," he said, looking surprised that he actually opened up to me.

"Were you on duty when this happened?" I asked uncontrollably.

"No, I was away on vacation at the time" he said and once again slipping his mask back on.

The bell rang I texted Lissa

_I'm not going to class, staying in my room with Russian hottie. _She replied in my head.

_Oh Rose you're so going to fail school. _I replied in text.

_So schools over rated. See ya._

_Bye. _

I sat in my room listening to music and occasionally talking to Dimitri whom replied in one-four words. Finally the end of day bell rang and I got ready for detention.


	5. Authors note

**Ok major problem my parents have sprung a suprise holiday on me so i won't be able to update till i get back. so sorry.**

** Ikthayia **


	6. an

Hi guys TheReadingBitch will be continuing this story from now on.


End file.
